el adios a todos
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: algo que creo todos esperaban el fin de Rinkuo (rinxmikuo)


El adiós a todos

Después de la celebración, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero algo no andaba bien en el hogar, Mikuo, se mostraba más triste que de costumbre, pero no lo daba a notar, había optado por callarse y sentarse en medio del estanque que la casa tenia, los demás continuaban con su rutina, entonces Haku, se acercó a Mikuo, y acariciando su cabeza le pregunto

Haku: Mikuo, has estado muy callado, si te sientes mal me lo puedes decir

Mikuo no contesto y decidió abrazarse a sí mismo mirando las ondas que se creaban en el estanque por la caída de las hojas en él, Haku no se movió de su lado, a lo que Mikuo dijo.

Mikuo: Luki debe estar buscándote, ve con él, no te preocupes por mí.

Haku asintió en silencio, y se retiró del lugar, Meiko observaba todo desde la ventana pero no le dio mayor importancia, caída la noche, Mikuo se encontraba mirando la tv, luego, alguien abrió la puerta y entro, era rin, que tallándose un ojo se sentó a su lado y empezó a charlar con él.

Rin: sabes, eh pensado mucho en todo lo que hemos pasado, y sobre todo lo que hemos hecho. Rin continúo su charla pero Mikuo solo prestaba atención a ciertas frases que decía, se sentía absorto y no creía estar al lado de nadie, pero su amor por Rin lo impedía y solo quería pasar a su lado. Al día siguiente, cuando todos salieron de la casa Mikuo se quedó a cuidar el hogar, Miku, que veía a su hermano quedarse, insistió en quedarse también, mientras los demás se iban, los hermanos Hatsune se habían quedado en casa, Miku aprovechando al estar solo, le pregunto a su hermano.

Miku: porque no te muestras tan alegre como antes?

Mikuo: nunca eh sido feliz, lo sabes.

Miku: pareces más deprimido que antes, que te sucedió hermanito

Mikuo agacho la cabeza y quedo en silencio y le dijo a Miku que salieran a comer un helado.

En el camino hacia la heladería Mikuo no dijo ni una sola palabra, Miku preocupada por su hermano lo seguía hasta que vio que Mikuo se detuvo y empezó a temblar, Miku no supo que le pasaba, hasta que vio por su propia cuenta, sus ojos no la engañaban, era Rin, que junto a otro chico reía y lo miraba atentamente, Mikuo retrocedió sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Miku abrazo a su hermano y tomándolo del brazo quiso moverlo pero fue tarde, ambos miraban como Rin y el chico se daban un beso.

Mikuo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con Rin, y luego agacho la cabeza, Miku abrazo a su hermano y empujando poco a poco lo alejo del lugar. Ambos regresaron a casa y Mikuo se encerró en su habitación, cuando los demás llegaron, Miku trato de manera indiferente a Rin, los demás no sabían que sucedía, Kaito fue a ver a Mikuo ya que había quedado en ir a jugar básquet, pero para su sorpresa vio las cosas de Rin fuera de su habitación, cuando Rin subió, vio sus cosas en la puerta, algo confundida las tomo y entro a su habitación, después fue a la habitación de Mikuo.

Rin: hola, ya llegue mi vida.

Mikuo hizo como si no escuchara nada, y se colocó los audífonos en las orejas, y se recostó sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Rin, quien no sabía que sucedía aun.

A la hora de la cena, cuando Rin bajo se sentó a lado de Mikuo como usualmente lo hacía, pero Mikuo tomo su plato y se retiró a comer a su habitación.

Gakupo: que ha pasado entre ustedes dos

Rin: no lo sé, pero ha estado e ese modo tiempo atrás

Haku que había observado lo que rin había hecho se quedaba callada con indignación, Miku veía a rin con furia,

Meiko: pero porque esta hostilidad en la mesa

Rin: no lose: Miku: nunca sabe nada,

Haku: tiene razón.

Kaito: dejen de pelear entre ustedes.

Una discusión se armó en la mesa a lo cual Len salió a la defensa de Rin, fue cuando Miku estallo de ira y le grito.

Miku: TODO ESTO LO CAUSASTE TU, CUANDO BESASTE A ESE OTRO CHICO

Todos quedaron en silencio y Rin no supo que decir.

Haku: Mikuo te observo, y no sabía porque tú te comportabas casi distante con él, cuando lo vi triste en medio de ese lugar, vi cómo se controlaba por no explotar, no quería hacerme ideas malas de ti pero, solo usaste a Mikuo como tu juguete.

Rin estuvo contra la pared y los demás vocaloid la defendieron diciendo que era aún joven y que hay veces que sucede eso.

Luka se acercó a Rin y le dio una bofetada y con lágrimas en los ojos de indignación le dijo

Luka: tienes idea de cómo Mikuo lucho por ti, todo lo que sufrió, diciendo que nadie lo podía querer, y tú haces que esas palabras se hagan realidad.

Rin, tocándose la mejilla empezó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas.

Rin: pero, que eh hecho…

Luki: seré tonto, pero hasta yo sé que no quiero a Mikuo como enemigo, es una gran persona, con su permiso, no tengo apetito.

Luki, Luka y Haku se levantaron de la mesa, Miku se levantó y saliendo del lugar azoto la puerta de forma brusca.

Gakupo: no te preocupes, no es tu culpa

Kaito: nadie tiene la culpa

Len: no te preocupes hermanita, no sucederá nada malo.

El día transcurrió pero Rin empezó a pensar sobre lo que había hecho, todos ignoraban lo que había sucedió y decidieron continuar con los labores.

A la noche, cuando todos dormían, unos leves pasos, se escuchaban, era Mikuo, que junto a una maleta. Salía del lugar, bajando las gradas, fue hacia la puerta.

Rin: te iras…?

Mikuo volteo un poco la mirada y la miro de reojo, con una expresión la cual asusto a Rin.

Miku apareció saliendo de la cocina y miro a ambos, entre Mikuo y Rin, se notaba la hostilidad, decidió mirar en silencio.

Mikuo: eso no te incumbe

Rin: si me incumbe, somos los dos, no es verdad

Mikuo dejó caer la maleta y tomándola del brazo de forma brusca la miro con gran furia.

Mikuo: no tienes más derecho a decir eso, te vi, tú y ese chico, ese beso entre ustedes, crees que porque soy callado no expreso lo que sentía por ti?

Rin con ojos absortos dijo: sentías….

Mikuo: si, sentía. Soltándola tomo la maleta y la cargo al hombro y empezó a salir por la puerta, Rin corrió y lo abrazo por detrás y empezó a llorar.

Mikuo: y porque lloras, es lo que querías verdad, se te cumplió, ya no estaré a tu lado. Lo decía con un tono serio y decidido.

Rin: perdón, perdón, pero no me dejes

Mikuo: no te creo.

Rin se quedó en silencio y llorando escuchaba las palabras de Mikuo.

Mikuo: me usaste a tu conveniencia, no te importo nada, ahora eres libre de estar con quien quieras.

Mikuo se solto del abrazo de Rin y saliendo por la puerta le dijo:

Mikuo: no me duele de ti, me duele de Miku y Luka, porque ambas, son mi verdadera familia.

Mikuo salió de la casa y cerrando la puerta se alejó.

Rin cayó al suelo y lloro, Miku indignada la abofeteo y le dijo

Miku: eres tonta verdad, mira lo que le has hecho, sabes que espere siempre que mi hermano regresara, ser una familia de nuevo, y tú lo has echado todo a perder.

Al día siguiente todos miraban el cuarto de Mikuo vacío, sin nada, solo quedaba el armario la cama y el escritorio.

Miku lloraba abrazada a Luka sin consuelo, Luka, solo acariciaba el cabello de Miku intentándola consolar. Era un día totalmente doloroso para la familia, Mikuo, quien les había brindado pocas alegrías las cuales eran entre todos se había ido. Era el adiós de Mikuo, hacia todos.


End file.
